


Only We Know

by martialartist816



Series: Misadventures of a Prince and His Knight [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Humor, M/M, Smut, almost getting caught, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: What does a Crown Guard have to do to get some privacy around here?





	Only We Know

There’s this little thing called irony, and it’s not lost on Soren.

Soren is in tune with the finer nuances of life, the subtle shifts in paradigm that some might call poetic justice. See, it’s ironic that he and Callum specifically chose Soren’s bedroom for privacy, something that Callum’s shared bedroom with the younger prince severely lacks. The last thing they need is for little Ezran to walk in and have his eyes burned out of his skull. So they picked Soren’s room, which makes hearing the knock on the door… completely ironic.

Soren slaps his hand over Callum’s mouth and freezes dead in his tracks. He listens, hoping maybe his paranoid ears picked up on something that isn’t there.

Callum, beneath him, quivers on his hands and knees. His breaths fan out short and clipped over the back of Soren’s hand.

Just as Soren is about to brush it off and resume what he’d been doing (Callum, enthusiastically), the knock comes again. This time followed by the sound of his _father_ clearing his throat on the other side of the door.

“Soren?” Viren calls. “Claudia told me I would find you in here.”

A silent moment stretches out. Callum locks gazes with Soren over his shoulder, eyes wide. Soren is rigid where he kneels behind the prince as he racks his brain for a quick out.

“Uh, she lied.”

Callum rolls his eyes, and Viren probably does too, judging by his sigh from the other side of the door. The prince pulls his face away from Soren’s hand to free his mouth. He pants gently, cheeks flushed, and glares at Soren.

“You locked the door, right?” he whispers raggedly.

“Of course I did!” Soren whisper-yells back. But he swallows and stares at the door handle and wills it to be locked because he honestly doesn’t remember if he did or not. It was kind of hard to concentrate on the little details when Callum was letting Soren grab his ass and grinding against him.

“What was that?” Viren asks. “You’ll have to speak up.”

“Nothing, _Dad_ ,” Soren groans. “What do you want?”

“I don’t appreciate that tone, Soren. I came here to talk to you about something important, so if you don’t mind, I’ll just—” The handle jiggles in place, and Soren’s heart stops for a second because it knows his life is about to end anyway. His father is going to come in and see him balls deep in the prince, and he’s going to kill his own son. At least Soren will go out with a bang. “Unlock this door.”

Fight or flight adrenaline leaks out to all of Soren’s limbs. His dick twitches from the rush of a near-miss, causing Callum to suck in a quick breath.

“I’m kind of busy right now,” Soren calls impatiently. “Can’t this wait until later?”

“No, it cannot. I have the new regime with which you are to use in training Prince Callum. I need to go over it with you before your next session with him this afternoon.”

“My session with the prince, huh?” Soren catches Callum’s urgent shake of his head _Oh, no you don’t_ and smirks _Oh, yes I will_. As a preemptive measure, Soren covers Callum’s mouth again before drawing his hips back and pushing forward. Callum’s whimper is muffled, thankfully, but Soren wants to see how well he can keep himself under control when the stakes are this high. He thrusts again and again, slow and casual. “I’ve been training him real good lately.”

“Yes, well,” Viren says, “it’s imperative that he learns the ceremonial march for the upcoming festival. I will explain further if you would just _open the door_.”

“Festival, ceremonial march, I got it. No need for an explanation.” Soren suppresses a groan. Callum is squeezing around him, probably because he likes the idea of getting caught. Still, Soren doesn’t move his hand, but he does pick up his pace and push harder into the prince.

Viren hesitates. “Are you sure you know how to teach him?”

“I’ll make sure he learns,” Soren promises, eyes not leaving Callum’s. “In fact, I’ll drill it into him. He might not look it, but Prince Callum can take a pounding.”

The sharp bite to his palm is totally worth it.

Soren’s hips snap forward. He might be pushing it a little far, because both of them moan. Soren quickly, smoothly covers the sound with a fake cough.

“Right…” Viren says. “What on Earth are you doing in there?”

“Boy… stuff…” is the most articulate answer his preoccupied brain can think up.

It’s deathly quiet on the other side of the door for an extended moment. Viren groans in disgust and storms away. Soren might have royally screwed himself with that one, but he’d let his dad think he was jerking off so long as he can keep screwing this royal. And that’s what you call beautiful irony.

Soren takes his hand away and presses both palms onto the mattress. He leans over Callum and teases his ear with his teeth.

“You are so stupid,” Callum pants, holding himself steady as Soren rocks into him repeatedly. “You could have gotten us caught.”

“I think you liked it,” Soren counters with a smirk. “I felt you get all hot and twitchy.”

Callum’s arms give out from under him, and he collapses to the bed with his ass still propped up for Soren to pound into. Soren grinds into him, burying himself in the heat.

“I didn’t—nngh—I didn’t like it. Your dad terrifies me. And then he’d tell _my_ dad, and then my life would actually be over.” The prince’s fingers twist in the sheets below him. He buries his face in the pillow, then thinks better of his need to breathe and turns his head to the side, giving Soren a nice view of his adorably red face.

“Ugh, don’t talk about my dad when I’m fucking you.”

“You’re the one whose dick got harder when he knocked on the door,” Callum accuses.

“It did no such thing!” Soren defends.

“It did. And you wanna know how I know?” Callum gets himself back up on his hands, pressing his back to Soren’s chest. He even wiggles a little bit and pushes his ass against Soren’s hips. He throws a deviously calm look over his shoulder. “Because you’re stuffed so far up inside me that I can feel every movement you make. God, Soren, you were _throbbing_ at the thought of someone finding us like this.”

“You are a royal pain in my ass,” Soren says.

“I think it’s the other way around right no—ahh…!”

Soren stops the witty comment before Callum can finish it. He sits back up on his knees and grasps onto Callum’s shoulders to hold him in place. As Soren delivers a hard thrust, he uses his hold on Callum to pull him back into it. They both moan together, and Soren starts up with  repeated thrusts of equal speed and strength to the same spot inside Callum.

The rapid, frantic motion of their bodies causes their skin to slap together with nothing to stifle the sound. If Viren is still outside the door, then, well, he wouldn’t have much left to imagine what exactly Soren is doing anymore.

Soren readjusts his hands to hold around Callum’s hips. The prince goes willingly as he’s pulled back roughly against Soren’s thighs. The bed even starts to creak.

“Nn, Soren!” Callum calls. His head hangs down toward the bed, and he grips the sheets tightly as the pressure builds.

Soren lowers himself back down to mouth at Callum’s neck. He reaches blindly down the prince’s stomach and finds where he dangles hard between his legs. Timing his hand to his hips, Soren strokes Callum until he’s dripping just as much as Soren is. Salty sweat clings to Soren’s tongue. He kisses and bites at the skin, then switches to sucking on it. He intends to leave a mark, one that the prince will have to cover up with the dumb red scarf of his for at least a week.

Callum turns his head and seeks out Soren’s lips. He indulges Callum and kisses him deeply, sliding his tongue in and out and fucking him from both ends. The prince whines into his mouth, sounding like he needs it, and that’s exactly why Soren loves it. Callum makes cute little kissing sounds between the gulps of air he sucks in.

“I’m almost there,” Callum warns shakily.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Soren licks Callum’s bottom lip, then draws it in with his teeth. He wants to hear Callum praise him, say how good Soren is at fucking him, that his dick is just so huge and perfect.

What he says instead is, “Your dad.”

“Ew.” Soren full-on stops and pulls out. “There is nothing you could have said that would be as big of a turn-off as that. Look, I’m already getting soft.”

“Soren, wait,” Callum begs, though it isn’t effective when he’s begging through a laugh. He turns around and puts his hands on Soren’s shoulders. With some maneuvering, he switches with Soren and pushes him onto his back. “Here, let me make up for it.”

Balancing, Callum drapes one leg over Soren’s waist and straddles him. The position gives him a pretty good view of Callum’s whole body. He’s still hard. Soren watches his cock bob up and down as the prince settles himself back over the length of Soren’s dick.

He has to admit, the idea of Callum riding him gets Soren’s full attention back to their original objective.

“How’s this?” the prince asks. He leans back on one hand and carefully raises and lowers his hips.

“Almost enough to make me forget that nasty comment.” Soren slides his hands up Callum’s thighs, feeling them flex as he moves.

“I really am sorry,” Callum says. “I won’t joke like that again.”

“Next time, we’re going to your room so you know what it feels like to have one of your family members walk in on us.” Soren points a finger at him.

Callum smiles shyly, watching Soren through his eyelashes. It would be easier to stay mad at him if his blush wasn’t so cute. And if his ass wasn’t sliding up and down his cock at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Maybe we should find somewhere only we know. Somewhere private, so we don’t have to worry about locking doors or anything.”

“I could get behind that,” Soren says.

“Once we find a place, I’ll let you get behind me,” Callum promises.

Soren groans and holds tightly onto Callum’s hips. This position is more than making up for it. All Soren has to do is plant his feet and hammer up into the prince’s waiting body. Callum gasps from the renewed roughness, and he brings one of Soren’s hands up to his chest so he has something to hold onto. Soren runs his fingers over the skin, over Callum’s pink nipples and his smooth throat. His other hand goes for the prince’s dick, which is red and wet and leaking over Soren’s stomach.

“Ah, Soren… I’m really close now.”

Soren is panting, and he’s close too, but he needs to take care of the prince first. The prince always comes first. He pauses his strokes to run his thumb under the head of Callum’s dick. When he tugs, he arches his hips up into the unbelievable heat. Callum’s legs shake as he approaches the edge, and it takes just a few more thrusts before he’s releasing with a cry.

All the careful attention to detail is worth the sensation of the prince tightening down around Soren. Callum’s body feels so good.

“Oh, fuck,” Soren curses just seconds before he finishes, filling Callum until it’s spilling out of him and down his legs.

Soren tolerates post-sex cuddling even if it’s gross because he knows Callum likes it. He grits his teeth through the sticky sweet feeling of pulling out and invites Callum to make himself comfortable at his side.

Callum throws an arm over his waist. Soren turns his nose into the prince’s hair.

“You gonna be okay for ‘ceremonial march’ training later?” Soren asks.

“I’m sure it won’t be too hard to learn if it’s just a festival thing and not an actual fight.”

“I mean, are you gonna be able to walk after this? I did kind of wreck your ass just now.”

Callum rolls his eyes, but he smiles. “Well, then maybe I’ll just march myself to the bath and soak for the rest of the day.”

“Mind if I join you?” When Callum looks up at him, Soren winks.

The prince jabs an accusatory finger in his chest. “Only if you lock the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh soren in s2 is my baby idiot son with 0.2 brain cells and he must be protected at all costs


End file.
